Certainly, one of the best ways to gain knowledge about a given automobile is to set eyes upon the automobile, explore the various features in person, and take a test drive. This experience is sometimes referred to as an automobile “demonstration.”
The content of a typical automobile demonstration rests heavily on the shoulders of a knowledgeable advisor, who is usually employed by an automobile dealership. Advisors, however, can vary in their depth of experience and product knowledge. Therefore, the experiences of different customers can vary from advisor to advisor, and from dealership to dealership.
To help promote greater the consistency of customer experiences, most automobile manufacturers provide standardized source materials such as product information literature and web pages. Although this approach may be satisfactory for some purposes, like any program, there is always room for improvement. The difficult question, subject to numerous creative, technical, and administrative challenges, is how to envision and actually carry out such improvements.